Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon cerveau?
by ginhana
Summary: Remus devrait pourtant savoir qu'interrompre Sirius Black en pleine mission d'espionnage est une très mauvais idée. NO SLASH.


**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci est la première fanfiction que je publie ici, mais j'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eue à l'écrire! Je l'ai écrit d'une traite donc ce n'est pas forcément de la grande qualité. Je dédie cette fic à ma très bonne amie Eka qui me soutient toujours dans tout ce que j'entreprends!**

**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la très vénérable J.K Rowling (même si je lui en aurais bien piqué certains)**

* * *

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, exactement?

-J'espionne Jamesie et Evans, ça se voit pas? Et maintenant chut, tu vas nous faire repérer.

-Nous? Je suis inclus dans le nous?

- Evidemment.

-Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

-Allons Mumus, je sais que tu ne saurais résister à l'appel du savoir!

-J'appelle plutôt ça de la curiosité mal placée.

-Tu as de ces mots! Il faut toujours que tu exagères. Allez viens par là.

-Hé mais arrête! Lâche-moi! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher Sirius! ça va mal finir, je te rappelle que je suis préfet.

-Je m'en rappelle, vendu!

-Je ne suis pas vendu, je suis...

-A d'autres! Pour moi, être préfet c'est être vendu!

-Tu aurais préféré que ce soit toi peut-être? Ou James?

-Au moins on aurait pu tirer avantage de cette situation, bien que désagréable mais toi, tu refuses de nous couvrir! Ven-Du!

-Je ne vous punis déjà pas, alors que je le devrais! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus?

-Mais ne te fâche pas comme ça Mumus! Tu sais que je déteste te voir énervé .

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais envie de te faire plaisir...

-Alors ça y est, tu boudes? Bravo, bel esprit d amitié ! Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter...

-...

-Arrête de faire la tête Moony... Bon c'est bon tu as gagné... je m excuse... Voilà , j'l'ai dit! T'es content?

-Ravi!

-Enlève immédiatement ce sourire narquois de ton visage Remus. Tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai?

-...

-Espèce de sale manipulateur! Vicieux personnage! Tu caches bien ton jeu en fait, derrière cet air tout gentillet. J aurais du m'en douter, que ce n'était qu'une technique fourbe pour m'humilier!

-T'humilier? Je trouve que là tu vas un peu loin Sirius.

-M'humilier, parfaitement!

-Le Grand Sirius Black n'a que faire de s'excuser, n est-ce pas?

-Je ne refuse pas de m'excuser, juste que pourquoi c'est moi qui irait m'excuser alors que c'est la faute de l'autre?

-Sirius...on dirait un gamin de cinq ans.

-Là est tout le problème! Toi, tu te comportes comme si tu en avais quarante de plus et d'ailleurs...! Est-ce qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser?

-Quoi!?

-Je te dis qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser! Jamesie et Evans! Oh par Merlin! Jamesie, en train d'embrasser Evans! Pousse-toi, je vois pas bien!

-Sirius...

-...

-Sirius!

-Quoi?!

-Je crois qu'ils nous ont vu...

-QUOI! Vite cache-moi Rem's, je t en supplie! Si James me voit ici, c'en est fini de moi!

-Et moi alors?

-Non mais j'hallucine, quel égoïsme! Si on ne peut même plus compter sur ses amis!

-Qui les espionnait à l'origine? Qui m'a embarqué dans cette histoire?

-C est-ce que je dis, tu exagères toujours!

-Sirius tais-toi tu vas...

-Remus?

-Sirius?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?!

-James, je vais tout t'expliquer! C'est Remus, il...

-MOI! Mais c'est faux! C'est totalement faux!

-Si c'est vrai!

-Non!

-si.

-non.

-si.

-non.

-si.

-Vous allez arrêter maintenant! Bravo le degré de maturité !

-Et c est toi qui dit ça James!

-Sirius, la ferme. Vous n'avez rien à me dire?

-Euh... -Oui, je suis vraiment désolé...Sirius est désolé aussi d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas Sirius?

-Oh...euh...oui...

-James, ça veut dire que si je deviens ta petite ami, il va aussi falloir que je me coltine ça? Ça ne te concerne pas Remus bien sûr!

-Hé ! Je suis censé le prendre comment? James, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais peur...

-Sirius Black, je te jure que si...

-J'imagine que je m'y ferais! On se voit au dîner James!

-Oui... A toute l'heure...ma Lily!

-Je rêve ou Evans est ta petite amie?

-Sirius, arrête de l'appeler Evans. Et puis tu les as bien vu s'embrasser non? Sers-toi un peu de ton cerveau!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon cerveau?

-Vous deux... -Oui?

-La ferme! Et oui, je sors avec Lily.

* * *

**Voilou, j'espèce que ça vous a plu! Ce n'était qu'un petit OS sans prétention. Une petite review me ferait très plaisir!**

**Ginhana.**


End file.
